Hearts
by Tobiath Wyborn
Summary: Jaden Yuki or Judai chazz or Jun Manjoume... Yoai aka boy love... Sumary inside...
1. Chapter 1

ZOMG MY FAVORITE GX SHIPPING. JadenXChazz or JudaiXManjoume Think it is also called rivalshipping just like the SetoXAtem that I so despise! YUGI/YAMI ARE TOO SHORT FORT ANYONE BUT EACHOTHER!

Haven't seen many GX episodes I just know Chazz was sure he was meant to be with Alexis and lost a duel so it wasn't. Also know that Atticus takes and shows pics and seems to be rather like one of my friends…. Sorry for any OC ness but that's how I roll!

I would also like you to go to my deviant art…. I drew a pic for the leather pants remix ft. ShadyVox! Crashorcredit DOT deviantartDOT com ZOMG THE SHADYVOX FAVED IT AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Okay now a sumary…

As to be expected Jun is a little more then down about Alexis, it doesn't seem to help that Alexis doesn't seems to care at all nor that she's oblivious to his hurt. Now to add salt to this is Warumono child of pure evil. She believes Jun just needs to realise he likes guys and he'll be fine.

On the other side Judai has mixed feelings. Its not like he's the only guy to check him out but he's not gay or even bi! No sir its just the guys so skinny he's like a girl that's all. But Warumono just wont have any of that!

So lets take a trip paid for by the Warumono! Lets all go to duelist conn foget our problem and maybe make things better!

* * *

Chapter 1

_The FullHouse was their name. The Ace had given birth to them. Ace of spades, four of Diamonds, Two Hearts, Three Clubs and all that was missing was the Joker._

_"Jun Manjoume rides alone" A girl smiled. Her hair was black with shades of blues and reds in it._

"No one asked you Warumono" Jun replied with a sniff.

"You are such a girl!" She sighed.

"Are you done bothering me I have things to do" Jun huffed.

"Like mope" She said.

"Get lost Waru!" Jun growled

"I listen to only me" She smiled "Any way a group of us are going to Duelist Conn and your coming."

"Says who" Jun frowned

"Says me" Waru glared. "Be locked up isn't healthy and going out is just what you need."

"I don't need anything or anyone"

"That's not what you thought a couple months ago" Waru said. "I believe part of you wanted to lose that duel"

"Why would I want to lose her!" Jun snapped.

"Cause there's one person who's on your mind more then her" Waru smiled.

"No there isn't" Jun growled.

"Listen my closet Ojama you like boys more then girls and you are such a uke" Waru snapped.

"W-what the hell?" Jun looked at the Slifer like she had just turned in to the god her team was named after. "You're sick you know that"

"My mommy said so" Waru pouted "She hooked my uncle up with his lover my other uncle. I told her bout you awhile ago and she came to watch you a few times and came to the conclusion that you are in to boys just as much as girls, if not more! She also said you had a nice ass and if she was a little younger she'd hit that."

"Your mother said that GROSSS!" Jun looked sick

"Have seen my mother?" Waru smiled slyly. "If you saw her you'd hit it! All the slifers want some when ever she visits. They all think she's my older sister"

"That's just gross" Jun said getting up.

"You're coming to Duelist Conn" Waru said

"Why can't you leave me alone" Jun growled as he stormed his way through the hall. "You're worse then the Ojama the only upside is WHEN I YELL AT YOU PEOPLE DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE I'M CRAZY"

"But you are crazy" Judai smiled

"Hey Jay I'm bringing Jun to Duelist Conn" Waru said

"No your not" Jun growled.

"I doubt he could handle it" Judai smiled

"What's that mean" Jun growled

"Nothing personal but you've been really shut out lately" Judai said. "By the way, Waru, Alexis is coming too!"

"Jun you should come with us" Waru smiled "It'll be fun and I'll dress you up in all sorts of cute things"

"Yeah Waru's Mom makes the best outfits" Syrus exclaimed.

"I Really doubt Jun wants to come" Judai frowned.

"Well I do so there" Jun frowned "See you in gym losers"

"Bye Jun" Waru Called waving.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU INVITE HIM" Judai hissed, rather loudly.

"What afraid of sharing a room with your same sex crush" Waru smiled wickedly

"YOUR GAY" Syrus yelled. Both of the taller teens put there hands over his mouth dragging him away.

"You said you'd keep your mouth shut" Judai frowned letting go of Syrus.

"I said" Waru smiled pulling Syrus closer still holing his mouth "That I wouldn't tell Jun in anyway, shape, or form. I assumed your best friend would've known"

"He's a guy do you know how another guy reacts to that?" Judai asked "He would freak out like Syrus just did! I'm not gay by the way I'm bi-curious."

"That's queer talk for I still need a cover up" Waru said. Syrus nodded and she smiled letting go.

"Its okay if your gay I was just surprised you like Jun" Syrus said.

"I'm not gay! Besides he looks so girly I'm sure I'm not the only one!" Judai said

"Meaning you have to hook him before some other cutie does" Waru said. "By the way swimming today"

"Oh joy" Syrus said.

"You could always skip" Judai said.

"Oh no your not skipping this time" Waru smiled wickedly.

* * *

"I really don't wanna be here" Judai said looking around.

"If it makes you fell better Jun doesn't swim cause he says he's too skinny and his trunks would fall off" Waru said. Judai gave a sigh of relief.

""But to make you nervous again Waru bought him some thing tighter and were gonna see if he wears it today!" Syrus smiled.

"Waru" Judai whined.

"Bet he's already here" Waru said noticing all the dirty and sexual looks on the others faces. "Wow wonder who's gonna molest him first… kind of hope its me"

"Waru" Syrus exclaimed. As she speed off.

"Let her have fun." Judai said. "I think its good for her to pester him. She makes sure he's alright"

"Well lets fallow her." Syrus said. Pointing to the girl climbing in to the seats.

Waru smiled seeing Jun sitting hands between his long pale legs. His gym jacket still on. All the dirty looks had to be for Manjoume his legs were not only long but smooth looking and hairless. Waru slipped next to him and rubbed her cheek along his leg. He jerked it away.

"What the hell Waru!" Jun exclaimed. "Why did you have to tell the swim teacher you knew something that would fit me! I still don't want to swim"

"I'm gonna molest your lower half now" Waru said then proceeded to feel up Juns legs.

"Stop it" Jun said squirming. He tried to push her away but it didn't work. He let out a squeal as he fell over Waru on top of him. "Get off me"

"Nope your too molest able" Waru said "Skinny and weak and really, really smooth molest able little you."

"Waru leave the boy alone or atleast don't draw so much attention to you." A tall skinny blonde said.

"Yes sensei." Waru said then pulled Jum in to a head lock "Is sensei pretty"

"Well yeah she's really good looking" jun said watching her take off her gym uniform "She's kind of hot"

"Hey Jun guess what" Waru said smugly

"Do I want to" Jun asked.

"Ishikawa sensei is my mommy" Waru smiled

"Wait but how you said your uncle was Se-"

"Jounouchi Katsuya and Seto Kaiba" Waru smiled.

"I thought…" Jun looked away thinking "Your dad is Mokuba Kaiba?"

"Word to my mother" Waru said smiling.

"But wait that means Kaiba and Jounouchi" Jun turned pail fast "There married?"

"Yes"

"Wait why isn't your last name Kaiba?" Jun asked

"And why am I a Slifer red?" Waru asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'ma molest you again" Waru said attacking Jun's legs. Jun gave another 'manly' squeal as she attacked him.

"Hey Jun you got a rainbow thing on you" Judai smiled.

"Get your fur ball girlfriend off me" Jun said.

"We're not dating" Judai said.

"He was talking to me" Syrus blushed.

"Wait you two are dating?" Judai asked Waru stopped her attack on Jun to given Judai a guilty look. "YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!"

"I thought you knew" Waru said.

"In all honesty I thought you knew too" Syrus said. "Between all the hot sex I thought you had found out"

"SYRUS" Waru exclaimed turning red. "You don't talk about these things in public"

"It's only Judai" Syrus said.

"Yeah and what will your friends think when he releases the tapes of your little escapade in the house" Sensei Ishikawa smiled.

"Ha I turned the security system off" Waru said smugly.

"Hmm. So you think" Sensei smiled "By the way Syrus honey is a nice topping too, and the chocolate syrup you hag goes great with whipped cream and sprinkles though you sometimes end up looking like Waru's hair"

"Oh dear" Syrus gulped.

"Oh and Jou says next time you mess up is kitchen will be your last time" She smiled and walked away.

"Is your mother really that open with your sexual relationship." Judai asked.

"If you need advice she'll give it to ya" Waru said slyly.

"Oh my god your legs are smooth!" Someone exclaimed as Jun gave another squeal.

"Atticus! Stop!" Jun exclaimed as Atticus felt his legs wile holding him there.

"But why you're so soft." He smiled then whispered seductively hands sliding up "Do you shave or are you just a late bloomer"

Hands reaching the prize he gave the smooth ass a squeeze causing Jun to jump up with another manly-Oh Hell he squealed like a little virgin school girl! As he jumped up he turned to face Atticus causing him to slip on one of the seats his eyes snapping shut.

"Jun" Judai exclaimed quickly catching him. Juns hands latched around Judai for life. Judai's hand had landed on that soft round object of his desire. It took all of Judai's self-control not to give it a squeeze.

Jun opened his eyes to be greeted with Judais that had an unknown look to them. Boths hearts were racing, drumming in Juns ears as the heat between them became unbearable.

"Stupid Atticus" Jun said fast moving out of Judai's grip and back to where he had originally been sitting legs tightly together and fidgeting.

"Yeah you could have hurt Jun" Waru said hitting him hard in the arm then hurrying over to Jun.

"Judai get in the water before someone else notices your problem" Sensei whispered

"Let go swim Syrus" Judai said fast

"Take Atticus with you" Waru ordered. (A.N. She takes after her mommy and has Kaiba blood in her you listen or she lets you choose the death she buys for you!)

"Sometimes I think she loves him more then me" Syrus said looking at Jun as he left to the pool.

"Baka" Waru hissed. "You almost kissed him! Then backed out"

"What the hell is your malfunction!" Jun said.

"Didn't you feel really warm like you might melt" Waru asked.

"It was a little warm" Jun blushed.

"That's attraction" Waru smiled as Jun thought about it "By the way his hand was so on your ass!"

"Shut up Warumono!" Jun blushed.

"you like him" Waru sung.

"I do not" Jun said. "This is your fault that I'm being molested!"

"Just wait till Duelist Conn" Waru smiled nodding.

* * *

"To the Waru Jet" Waru said dramatically pointing up.

"There is no Waru Jet" Sensei said.

"Aww but daddy has one" Waru pouted.

"Shut up Waru" She frowned. "It's a plain idiot!"

"This is gonna be so cool" Judai said. "A private ride."

"Who are we waiting for" Waru asked.

"Atticus, Alexis, Blairs inside and Jun isn't here yet" Syrus said.

"Jun's afaid to come cause he thinks I'll molest him" Waru said "He'll be here"

"You like him a lot." Syrus said looking sad "You never try to molest me"

"You cant molest the willing" Akira smiled jumping down behind him and running her hands up his legs and in to his shorts "Its only foreplay when they're willing"

"Oh" Syrus shivered

"Gross and in public" Jun exclaimed.

"Your just jealous." Waru smiled pulling her hands out only to push Syrus on his back.

"At least wait till we're on the plain." Sensei said.

"Aw but Mommy" Waru pouted "I wasn't doing anything wrong you and Daddy acts like a rabbit!"

"That's cause your father is a rabbit and you inherited his rabbit genetics" She smiled.

"I like bunnies" Syrus said looking out of it.

"And I bet you have a carrot for that one" Sensei smiled.

"Wow you and your mother are way to open when it comes to sex" Jun said

"You'll get used to it our family has no shame" Waru said

"So its not just you" Jun said going paler.

"Get on the Waru jet" Warumono exclaimed "I wanna measure you for a costume"

"I don't like the way you say measure" Jun said.

"You shouldn't" Waru said grabbing Juns arm and running.

"She always leaves me for him" Syrus said.

"That's cause she's playing match maker badly" Sensei whispered.

"Hey Judai" Alexis called Zane fallowing her.

"Hey Alexis" Judai smiled.

"NO WAY IN HELL" Jun yelled

"Better go check on him" Judai said As the entered the Waru Jet.

"Woah it has her name on it" Syrus said!

"Shut up and get in" Sensei said

"No way in hell!" Jun said looking ill.

"Before the end of our trip you'll wear it!" Sensei smiled as Waru frowned ploping down throwing something black in to a bag.

"No way sensei!" Jun said. As the others appeared.

"I heard FullHouse is gonna be there" Sensei said causing Waru to look down hiding her eyes in her hair.

"Yeah so what" Waru asked.

"Stay way from them." Sensei said

"Whos FullHouse" Alexis asked sitting next to Waru and Judai.

"A troublesome group of teens" Sensei said "Vampire desires and shadow souls"

"Oh tell us more" Atticus said.

"Well alright" Sensei said. "Waru you tell it"

Warumono sighed.

_I was born in The Sea Of Trees. As most of the women in my family are. it's a hot place for killing your self and that means its also a hot place for shady behavior. The Ace of Spades was a beautiful brown haired girl with dazzling green eyes. She visited there often till one day she met a young wild card. A Joker of sorts, a bad thing coming but she smiled sweetly making friends. The pair could disappear in and out of the Sea as they pleased. It was like they too were spirits. It was the Joker who had foolishly allowed The ace to gain such powers over the living realm. It was small compared to her own but still deadly. _

_The Ace brought one day her friends or followers no one truly knows. She wanted them to be like the spirits in the sea moving freely. Being foolish and smiled and agreed. The Ace brought four Diamond, Club, and Hearts. _

_Believing foolishly in the trust of the five she gave them powers, but as I said it was foolish and it all went wrong. Or exactly how the ace wanted it to._

_Each righ hand was branded with the persons suit. _

_The Ace became agile and nimble. Picking up a sword her eyes red as she smiled at her new found lightness. She moved faster then any other and with a deadlier aim._

_The Two of Hearts now had a new connection. Being twins almost identical one boy one girl. Moving with grace and knowing where the other was going. One sensing what people around were feeling and the other manipulating it. The beautiful pair of young red heads now sought to get anything they pleased to. With yellow yes and tan skin they played all the angles._

_The Three of Clubs was not so lucky. A piece of her mind snapping as a toxic waste glowing green became the color of her eye color. The left side of her face was burned and she put on a mask to shield it from others. It was disfigured or ugly no it had become true beauty but in her vanity she say it as ugly. She was now one of illusions moving in ways that looked unreal. A slide of hand sort. Sliding it over throats._

_The Four Of Diamonds was a young dark haired teen. Know for his looks and his deception. His brain ran faster he could charm even Satan out of his soul._

_The Joker had done great wrong, She knew she had been entrusted with the safe keeping of these powers and she had given in to a fake. The ace smiling was reaching for more powers but instead the Joker threw her self in the way absorbing all the powers changing her. The Joker became more human then she had been. _

_In order to protect herself and others she's hidden away her memories till the one day when she will return all powers to the forest. The Sea of trees awaits for that day._

_Wile that day is still to come the Ace and her FullHouse hand searched for the joker where ever she may hide._

"Wow" was the first thing said it came from Zane.

"That's really eerie" Alexis said "but its not true is it?

"It is" sensei said looking down a sudden hurt in her eyes. As if she knew them all well.

"So if you know FullHouse then you must also know the joker?" Alexis said.

"At the time Joker was a child" Sensei said "So no telling when she'll remember her past self and what it will do to the life she has"

"Chazz stop being so emo and talk" Waru said getting up and walking over to Chazz.

"Don't move too much" Sensei frowned.

"Oh I'm fine" Waru said sitting next to Chazz. "Syrus sit next to me!"

"Yes ma'am" Syrus smiled jumping up to join her.

"There's more to the story" Sensei smiled "Though I forget the rest"

* * *

"Wow this place is soo nice" Alexis said looking around.

"Its not that nice" Waru said.

"So lets see who rooms with who" Sensei said handing them a keys "Blair, Alexis and Waru are together. I have my own room by the way. Now one room will hold only two. Zane, Atticus, and Syrus I guess. Tha means you two can have te smaller room. Sorry bout that."

"Its okay" Judai smiled.

"So what should we do today?" Waru asked smiling. Hanging on Jun.

"Were going to bed" Zane said following Atticus

"Anyone else" Waru smiled.

"Well lets check out who all is here" Syrus said and Waru moved to hang on him.

"Jun" Alexis whispered

"Yes" Jun smiled.

"Are you and Waru dating?" She asked

"No she's with the hobbit" Jun said.

"So then you two are close?" Alexis asked.

"I guess so" Jun said looking down.

"She's always so childish" Alexis said with a smiling watching "I'm not really sure she'd get dating"

"Don't let her fool you" Jun said "She's an animal! I'm surprised the hobbit survives her wrath."

"What are you talking about" Alexis frowned. She looked at Waru who was now slowly moving her hips as she walked slowly forward to a sign of events.

"Well if you watch her closely you'll see it" Jun said "Through all that innocence she's actually a rather sexual being."

"I doubt that" Alexis said smirking.

"You want me to prove it" Jun frowned

"Like you could" Alexis said.

"Fine I'll prove it." Jun said "Hey rainbow fury."

"Yes Jun bug" Waru said turning around.

"Alexis doubts your high sexual behavior." Jun said "I think she doubt it cause she's not active"

"So sho thinks I'm a virgin" Waru said looking serious and squinting her eyes in thought till she finally broke in to laughter with tears "If I'm a virgin the Syrus The angel that came upon me"

"SHHHHHHHH" Syrus hissed going bright red "JUN MUST YOU GET HER STARTED"

"Alexis you have to understand I don't often show public vulgarity. My mother raised me to be polite, behave and" Waru smirked "To molest skinny helpless boy who are still in denial"

"I AM NOT IN DENIAL" Jun yelled. Now looking panicked but couldn't run before she pounced on him, making him give a raspy squeal of fear.

"I did not teach that to you" Sensei frowned

"I learn from example" Waru smiled as Jun squirmed, and squeaked under her assault.

"Go rape you boy toy" Jun exclaimed

"That's not rape" Waru said.

"Look it says Seto Kaiba will be here" Alexis exclaimed.

"He's no big deal" Waru said standing up and pulling Jun up.

"No big deal!" Alexis exclaimed "He's the head of Kaiba Corp."

"And I'm in charge of the video game development and design departments. What's the big deal?" Waru frowned

"Warumono I'm being serious" Alexis frowned

"Sadly so was she" Sensei said holding bottles of Ramune "I got you all drinks. We have VIP passes so we can go meet people today if no ones busy"

"What do you mean she was being serious" Alexis asked as she was handed a bottle.

"Like this" Chazz said pushing a flyer over to Alexis.

"What's that" Jaden asked eyeing the flyer. It was for an online dueling game. It showed two people and two animated characters dueling.

"Its Genki" Waru smiled "A thing made indorsed and paid for by Kaiba Corp."

"She's created it" Sensei said.

"Your just pulling our legs" Jaden said.

"Not at all" Waru said.

"Shall we go see if anyone's here yet?" Sensei said.

* * *

"Sorry Sweet heart, I'm the only one here so far" A brunette smiled.

"You mean it Anzu" Sensei asked looking disappointed.

"Yeah sorry" She smiled sweetly "So witch one is yours?"

"You mean you don't know" Senei asked surprised.

"I say her when she was like born" Anzu said then added wile pointing "I assume its that one"

"Now why would you think some rainbow haired freak would be my child" Sensei asked.

"She's looks sweet but is obviously a trouble making, fanfic writing, cousinship drawing yaoi die hard."

"Oh your good" Waru said

"I must admit you've gotten better." Sensei smiled.

"Is the Duke showing up" Waru asked looking excited.

"Yeah he's here but last I checked he was entertaining someone" Anzu said.

"But someone left" Came a deep smiling voice. Waru turned around with a smile and ran to him jumping. He caught her and spun holding her up. Syrus looked even more sick as he say the good looking man holding Waru. It was breath taking and sikening.

"Hey princess" Duke smiled.

"Did ya miss me" She smiled brightly.

"How could I not spend every second thinking about you" Duke smiled.

"I hope you didn't" Waru frowned.

"Besides those moment Waru" Duke frowned. "That would be weird. Where's your mother"

"Here" Sensei said frowning at him.

"She looks pissed" Duke whispered causing Waru to giggle as she hopped down.

"Syrus" Waru smiled running and grabbing him by the arm to push him into duke. He eyed him suspiciously making Syrus nervous.

"Is his hair color natural" Duke asked

"Yes" Waru said.

"Glasses are hot just like goggles" Duke said thinking "He's better then your last and you know that. I approve"

"What?" Syrus said looking confused.

"He's the one who spoils me when dad doesn't" Waru said.

"Okay so how bout I take you all out to eat" Duke smiled

"Fine let me go see if the other two want to come." Sensei said.

* * *

"Would you leave it alone" Jaden hissed at Waru who was hanging on Syrus.

"She doesn't like him and he's only hurting himself more and more" Waru said.

"She's right" Syrus said. "Though I think this is really weird I think you should try."

"Whos side are you on" Jaden hissed.

"Waru" Syrus said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Judai look at them he's head over heals and she could care less" Waru said. Judai watched as they talked and Alexis seemed to ignore most of what Jun was saying.

"He needs someone but not me" Judai said. "Maybe I could talk to Alexis"

"NO" Waru yelled. Causing all heads to turn.

"Something wrong?" Sensei asked.

"Uh I was just looking at this menu and I was no" Waru smiled "I mean look at all this good stuff. I couldn't believe it"

"Your just so weird" Alexis laughed. Then everyone returned to previous conversations.

"You should listen to me" Waru whispered as Syrus ordered for them both.

Everyone loved the food indulging in it. Almost everyone. Waru watched as Jun didn't order much and just seemed to push his food around to make it look like he was eating.

"Syrus Jun isn't eating" Waru whispered.

"I know you worry but if you pester him you might bring unwanted attention" Syrus said.

"Judai" Waru whispered "Juns not eating"

"His loss this food is good!" Judai said.

"Boys are so stupid" Waru said "Aren't you at all worried"

"Nope" Judai smiled.

"Why not" Waru pouted

"I'm rooming with him so I can keep a close eye on him if I need to" Judai said smiling "Even if he doesn't eat here I'll pester him back at the hotel."

"Oh. That's good enough for me" Waru smiled then looked serious again "Please keep an close eye on him. I think he's recently gotten in to some bad habits"

"Like what" Judai asked now turning to her.

"He wouldn't trust me if I told his secrets." Waru said sadly.

"Waru what's Jun doing" Judai asked.

"Nothing good" Waru smiled sweetly.

"Waru" Judai frowned.

"Well I for one am full" Waru said loudly.

"Me too" Atticus said. Smiling.

"Anything for the little princesses friends" Duke said. As everyone got up Jun getting up last.

* * *

Woot chapter one! I was gonna make a oneshot then ideas filled my head! Sorry I haven't updated other stuff I'm very ADHD!

Read review, go make fan art just don't flame…. Also sorry if I messe names up I had to keep going back and fixing things cause I would go from Japanes mode to American mode And I almost Wrote Sho instead of Syrus cause it comes naturally but I like both names…. I'm a weirdo I know!


	2. Chapter 2

Story on hold till I can rip my hard drive out of my broken laptop put it in a case. This case will make it an external hard drive or kinda like a big jumbo flash drive. Also need a new laptop to properly update. Also on hold cause my grammer just f*ing sucks and I need someone I know and trust to login to my account and edit stuff…. Or find that email I lost…..

Review previous chapters give me ideas and forgive my crack-tastic view on life!


End file.
